Friends Stick Together Till the End
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: Just a short fic. Is during a scene in Lion 1 12 in Timon's POV


**A/N:**WEEEEE I'm so happy I FINALLY wrote my first Lion King fic!!!! Probably my last, though. Got my other Finding Nemo ones keeping me busy :P Anyway, if you couldn't tell from the title, or summary, this is just a short little thing on Timon's POV during the scene in 'The Lion King 1 1/2" when Timon and Pumbaa first become friends. Eeek that scene is so CUTE!!! ^____^

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything that has to do with the Lion King.

"Friends Stick Together Till the End" By: MDfan 

With the last of my strength, I clung onto Pumbaa's tail. My lungs were filled with water, as was my nose. I felt like I couldn't even cough. In a short time, I felt the water around me disappear as Pumbaa crawled onto shore. I remained motionless as I heard Pumbaa's coughing and heavy breathing.

I was able to let go of his tail and I laid on the ground on my back. He was silent for a minute and I didn't know what he was doing; my eyes were still closed. I had grabbed a purple bell flower to hold in my hands to make my lying there look more dramatic. I heard Pumbaa move, and I'm guessing to look at me.

"Timon?" he said. "Are you okay?" I moaned in exhaustion, just to let him know I was alive. I heard the soft clonking of his hooves on the ground as he walked over to where I was. I finally opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, looking at me with concern. This touched me a little bit – no one besides Ma ever felt true concern or worry for me. But I pushed the feeling away with the frustration that had been building inside of me. 

I turned my head the away. "Oh, I give _up!"_ I yelled exasperatedly. Enough is enough, and I knew that. This was the end of the line. I wasn't going to search for a perfect home that probably doesn't even exist. Next time I run into that monkey, he's gonna be sorry he ever gave me that 'look beyond what you see garbage. 

"But, but, you can't give up!" Pumbaa objected. "We still haven't found our dream home!" I looked over at him for a second, then away again. His voice was filled disappointment. He definitely was the kind to never give up. But I wasn't like that. If we kept searching, we would end up starving to death, or eaten by hyenas, or something horrible. I shook my head.

"Forget it, Pumbaa," I groaned. "I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm going home, and I suggest you do the same." He was hesitant with his answer, almost seeming as if he was embarrassed by something. His eyes kept switching from me to the ground.

"Oh, I… I… would if I could," he said. "But I… can't." On his last word, he glanced at me with a sad look.

This got me confused. "Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you." I told him. 

"No, I mean… I don't have a home," Pumbaa said. 

"You don't?" I asked, sitting up. "What happened, are you lost?" I watched him take a few steps away from me, and sit down with his back facing me. He shook his head. Okay, so he wasn't lost.

"No place good enough for you?" Okay, so maybe that was a stupid guess, that I wasn't the best at guessing things. He shook his head again.

What could it be? What did he mean by 'I would if I could, but I can't'? There was ne way he could possibly be…

"What? You're all alone in this big, empty world?" I asked sarcastically. 

Pumbaa turned his head to look at me with sad eyes, and he made he made a small noise sounding like he was about to cry. This surprised me; how could someone so nice and thoughtful be alone, and even without a family?

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did I just call him nice? And… thoughtful? I don't remember calling anyone that before. Everyone I ever met never qualified for those traits before. That was because everyone always hated me. I was outcast… and so was he.

"Oh," I said, feeling bad about sounding like Pumbaa really wasn't alone. I stood up and as I slowly made my way over to him, I was scratching the back of my neck nervously. 

"Truth is," I said, now standing next to him. "I'm all alone too." I looked up at him and he glanced down at me, his eyes still sad. 

"Pumbaa," I said softly. I took his hoof and held it with both of my paws, and I looked at him. "You're the only friend I ever had."

Pumbaa's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "You mean – ?" He looked down at me and I smiled at him. "Yeah, Pumbaa. And friends stick together till the end."

Nothing was said between us after that. We both smiled and our eyes were shining with tears of happiness. Who knows how long we stayed that – just staring into each other's eyes.

I think we feel asleep like that, but I don't exactly remember. The only thing that is really clear to me was knowing that both of us had just then found out what it felt like to have a true friend. And for once, not be all alone in this big and empty world.

**A/N:**Sooo… -shuffles feet nervously- … what did you think? ACK I MUST KNOW!!!! Uh… sorry, got a bit enthusiastic there. Um… anyway, PLEASE review! ^_^;;;


End file.
